Compression refers to a signal processing technique for transmitting digital information through a communication line or storing digital information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Compression targets include audio, video, text, etc. Particularly, a technique for compressing images is referred to as video compression. Multiview video has characteristics of spatial redundancy, temporal redundancy and inter-view redundancy.